guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wither
PvP Weekend Updates If this update holds Wither might become a some what usefull skill. If not for GvG it could have use in some of the lower forms of PvP.LoyalSoldier 15:40, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Yep, stack Wither, Malaise, and Mind Wrack, they either focus swap and take massive damage, or live with the low energy regen. Tycn 00:41, 21 January 2007 (CST) :: So does that mean we should remove the last note? because now focus swapping really wont help them much, for instance if its a monk, theyll take the damage, and then waste the energy from swapping back, healing themself.--Thelordofblah 16:03, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::I don't say remove it, but rather modify it to reflect the changes.LoyalSoldier 16:41, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::While maybe there should be some note, using the same wording makes it sound like a warning even with the last phrase about them taking damage. If focus swapping doesn't help them much (or hurt them much), then it shouldn't be mentioned. --Fyren 19:32, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::::The ability to chose when it ends can still be useful to the target. If you choose to end it at max health in place of at 100 health can make a difference. It should just be noticed that focus swapping is still a factor, but just not to the point where the skill is useless. LoyalSoldier 21:00, 3 February 2007 (CST) skill end this hex doesn't directly effect the caster, so does it end if the caster dies? :No reason for it to do so, i wouldn't even bother testing — Skuld 13:51, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Hero AI Usage I've observed that my heroes tend to avoid the use of this spell. For example if I equip it on Olias he will use every other skill on his bar except this one. Of course I can micro manage him and force the use of Wither, however I'm curious why the Hero AI tends to minimize use of this particular spell. Any one else seen this AI behavior or know what may cause it? Shadowlance 09:57, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :Probably because NPCs seem to have unlimited energy. With concerted effort, you can bring them down to 0 energy, but they won't stop casting. Some accounts show that the rate at which they cast spells slows down once the NPCs were dropped down to 0 energy and kept as close as possible at that value. Possibly they have extra energy regen or discounted energy costs. Whatever the case, the heroes are considering the energy denial aspect of this skill in priority over the health degeneration, and they know it's almost pointless to deny NPCs their energy. --Kale Ironfist 10:26, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::Good point - that may be it. However I've also noticed my heroes will avoid using Wither even in Hero Battles. It's very strange. Shadowlance 12:44, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :::Didn't he just answer that? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:46, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Heroes have normal energy regen and energy pools. NPC's such as mobs and such you can't tell. That's why he thinks that's strange.--Cursed Condemner 13:59, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Exactly. Kale's point about AI avoiding the use of Wither in PVE makes sense since e-denial for monsters is pointless, but the AI seems to avoid using Wither even in PVP when e-denial makes sense. I don't mind micro-managing the heroes in Hero Battles as needed, but it seems I have to force them to use Wither every single time. Shadowlance 18:26, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Wither/Panic How do you guys think this compares with panic, the mesmer elite =\. Panic gives 2 pips of degen, but this is cheaper and longer lasting.. 75.186.77.107 01:35, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :They both have their uses. I'd say generally wither is better because of the recent nerf to panic, but panic is great to use on a ball of enemies, especially in larger forms of play like Heroes Ascent or possibly GvG. 67.165.74.190 07:27, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::Use them both together, as a Necro with Wither and Malaise and a Mesmer with Panic and Mind Wrack. ^^ ::Panic has a large advantage over Wither, that it cannot be removed by simple weaponswapping, so i think that duration difference here isn't a major problem Lenór 06:44, October 28, 2009 (UTC)